


【TR/HP】《Short sweet》

by beginningblue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beginningblue/pseuds/beginningblue
Summary: 二年級學年未，Harry收到Riddle的邀請進入日記裡，度過一晚的1943年的情人節。
Relationships: ConfessionsCute, Harry Potter/Diary Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Tomarry
Kudos: 4





	【TR/HP】《Short sweet》

Happy Valentine's Day, Harry.  
情人節快樂，哈利。

Harry，揭開這本舊日記的時候，裡頭浮現了一段字句。Harry他看見露出微笑，並將羽毛筆沾上墨水，在日記裡寫下了那句。

Happy Valentine's Day, Riddle.  
情人節快樂，瑞斗。

隨後日記再次浮現字句了。

Are interested in and I share a Valentine's Day evening?  
有興趣和我分享一個情人節的晚上嗎？

No problem.  
沒問題。

日記的中央漸漸發出了強烈的光芒，那時候，Harry安心地閉著眼眸，讓身體放鬆地進入日記裡。當Harry張開眼眸的時候，他就看見Riddle對著他微笑。

「歡迎你來到1943年的情人節。」

空氣中散發出淡淡的花香味道，城堡的牆壁用了咒語，充滿無數綻放的玫瑰。Harry走到牆壁的面前，伸手輕撫他眼前的一朵玫瑰。

「喜歡嗎？」

在Harry身後的Riddle出聲問著他，Harry放下手轉身對著Riddle點頭，剛好對上了Riddle的眼眸，他看到Riddle眼裡充滿微笑，「我很喜歡。」然而他露出微笑說。

「我們來跳一首舞曲。」

Riddle禮貌地伸出手對著Harry面前， Harry當然將手放在Riddle的手裡，隨後Riddle握緊他的手，帶領他到舞會的中央，跟隨音樂開始起舞了。

「Harry，還記得那首舞曲嗎？」Riddle扶持Harry的身體在舞池裡起舞，並微笑地細聲問著貼近他的Harry。

「記得，那一首是除夕當晚的舞曲，想不到二月已經到了。」Harry貼近Riddle的胸膛裡，習慣地閉著眼跟隨Riddle的舞步。

音樂結束了，他正飲著Riddle給他的甜酒，酒內充滿濃烈甜蜜的草莓味道，因為酸酸甜甜的滋味又讓他多喝幾口。

「來一杯。」

Riddle拿出手上的裝滿了粉紅色甜酒的杯子給Harry，盯著Harry飲下這杯甜酒的時候，他眼睛閃爍著，他看見Harry的臉孔漸漸臉紅，暈倒他的懷裡。他勾起一抺微笑，然後在空中揮揮手，隨後他們身後的景象改變了。

Slytherin的男生寢室，綠色與銀色交錯，非常有Slytherin的味道，Riddle將在懷裡的Harry抱在床上。片刻，Riddle坐在床邊，並伸手撫摸因酒精的關係而滿臉紅暈的Harry。

「Harry Potter，Harry Potter，Harry Potter…那麼細小的身軀，竟然能夠逃避世上最偉大的黑魔王攻擊，真的有趣。」Riddle再次勾起一抺神秘的微笑。

然後，Riddle緩緩地俯下身，垂著眼輕輕嗅了嗅身前男孩的甜美氣息，然後吻上了他。救世主男孩的唇出奇的柔軟，Riddle伸出舌尖仔細地描繪著他的唇線。

在睡夢的Harry感覺到有人在吻他的嘴唇，他不自覺地張開嘴唇，Riddle嫣然一笑，然後將舌頭探入他的口腔，輕輕地刷過敏感的上顎和牙齦，滿意的引起了Harry一陣輕顫，接著找到Harry的小舌，引導它與自己一同糾纏。

品嚐到美味而甘甜的小嘴，Riddle緩緩地移開距離，勾起一抺滿意的微笑後，伸出左手到男孩的衣領慢條斯理地解開圍繞男孩白皙的頸的印上Gryffindor學院領帶，並順手地解開衣領開最高的鈕扣。

然後，大手逐一一件又一件解開男孩的外袍、毛衣、長褲、恤衫及最後的是汗衫。

「Harry，你好美。」

隨後Riddle溫柔地輕吻男孩白晢的皮膚，由頸子直到乳頭的時候，他張開嘴吸吮粉紅色乳頭，再次引起Harry輕顫的呻吟，讓前者咧嘴大笑。

「小鬼，起身啦…」

Harry朦朧不清地聽到青年喚醒他，他緩緩地張開眼，發現眼前是一張五官端正非常英俊的臉孔，正向著他微笑。

「Tom…你…你在叫我？」Harry口齒不清地說。

「是。」Riddle對著Harry露出微笑，他明確地知道身下的男孩還不知道自己置身何方及處境。眨眼間Riddle低頭親吻男孩的頸部，撩起Harry一陣輕顫的驚慌。

「Tom…Riddle、Riddle…你、你、為為什麼？」他驚訝地發現自己光著身子，望著Riddle結結巴巴說道。

「為什麼？Harry，你知道的，我對你有學長對學弟不同的感情。」Riddle抬頭對著Harry翠綠色眼眸凝望地說道。

「不同的感情？」

「我想要你。」

Harry聽到Riddle竟然想要他的慾望時，忍不住張開口驚愕了，他從來未曾想過Riddle對他有如此的強烈的慾望，Harry從不知道男子之間的感情是怎樣。

「Harry，你不想要？」

「我…我……」

「因為我是男人還是我只是一本名叫『Tom Marvolo Riddle』日記的一段記憶吧。」Riddle垂下頭道出藏不住悲嘆的感情。

「不是、不是，Tom，我喜歡你，我真的喜歡你，不是因為你是日記裡一段記憶！」Harry驚慌地說。

「Harry，我知道自己只是一段記憶，但是我真的想要你，Harry，今晚是情人節，你能完成我一個願望嗎？」

Harry幾乎完全沒想就點頭。

「那麼我可以吻你嗎？」

「可以。」

當晚，Gryffindor男性寢室二年級床上睡著一個露出甜美微笑的男孩，你會發現他手中有一本墨綠色的日記簿。

眨眼，日記簿竟然發出一剎那光芒。

情人節快樂。  
Harry Potter。

當我們再次見面之時，就是你永遠屬於我。

FIN


End file.
